Composite structures are used in a wide variety of applications. In aircraft construction, composites are used in increasing quantities to form the fuselage, wings, and other components. During the process of forming a composite structure, one or more composite plies may be formed or draped over a tool surface. When a composite laminate is formed over a tool surface having an irregular geometric shape, excess ply material may build up at localized areas in the composite laminate. For example, excess ply material may occur in the composite laminate near regions of complex curvature on the tool surface.
The excess ply material may collect or bunch up resulting in uncontrolled wrinkle formation in the composite laminate. Areas of uncontrolled wrinkle formation in cured composite articles may require significant documentation and rework to bring the composite article to within design tolerances. In cases of excessive wrinkle formation, the composite article may be scrapped and a replacement article may be fabricated with a significant cost and schedule impact.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for controlling wrinkling in composite laminates formed over tools having an irregular geometric shape or complex curvature.